Wang Cheng
Wang Cheng (also called Cheng Shifu, meaning "Master Cheng") is a famous Chinese chef, Sabine's uncle and Marinette's great uncle. In "Kung Food", after Chloé Bourgeois sabotages his Celestial Soup and makes him lose the World's Greatest Chef contest, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Kung Food, a food-based supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Wang Cheng is at a medium height, and he is overweight, having short black hair and brown eyes. His eyebrows are long and thick, and he has a small mustache beneath his nose, as well as a small beard on the tip of his chin. Civilian attire He wears a chef uniform, which includes a white chef hat, a light gray shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows and four buttons on the left side, and light gray pants. His shoes are black and he carries a brown leather side satchel with the strap going over his left shoulder. As Kung Food Kung Food has dull purple skin, golden sclerae, and dark red eyes. There are red marks on his forehead, around his mouth, and around his chin. His eyebrows are thick silver markings with curled ends. His hair, mustache, and beard are blond, his hair spiky and wildly pointing upwards. He still wears his chef hat and his satchel, the side of his satchel now bearing a brown mandarin symbol, which means "Kung Food," within a circle. He wears an orange gi with short, tattered sleeves and a dark brown collar, along with a black belt wrapped around his waist. On the right side of his chest, there is a red circle with a white outline and white Mandarin characters which read "Kung Food" inside. There are black strands of fabric wrapped around his lower legs, and his shoes are black with tan bottoms. Personality Wang is a soft-spoken, respectful and pleasant man who appreciates the kindness of his great-niece Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He works hard at cooking and struggles with failure as he doesn't like being tricked. As Kung Food, he is vengeful and furious as he is displeased with Chloé Bourgeois for ruining his soup and planning to get back at her by cooking her into a soup that he calls Brat Soup. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery King Fu.png|As King Food Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Chefs Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Uncles Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who have hats Category:Kind Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Todd Haberkorn Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies